


Initiation

by AlessandraDC



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Kissing, M/M, OT4, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessandraDC/pseuds/AlessandraDC
Summary: For AristaStarfyr. Based on the Tumblr prompt "You have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into, do you?"Mikey realizes what his brothers have been up to behind his back and he wants in.





	Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> My very first OT4! :-)

Mikey hated being considered the baby of the family, mainly because he wasn’t. He and his three brothers were really all the same age. Leo was probably older than him by like five minutes! And yet a hierarchy had been established. They all treated Leo as the oldest and him the youngest. Raph was definitely the middle child! There was no doubt in Mikey’s mind about that. Don was just Don. Smart and sweet. Mikey smiled for a moment thinking of his brainy brother, but quickly shed his smile when his thoughts turned back to why he was upset in the first place.

This time, he was not going to accept being left out. No way.

The orange-banded turtle had suspected for some time that his brothers were engaged in some extracurricular activities after their father had gone to bed, but last night proved he was right. Sometime in the middle of the night when Mikey woke up to piss, he heard those sounds that were all too familiar and taboo in their little household. The low mating churrs were coming from behind the closed door of Donatello’s bedroom. Mikey crept up to the door and listened. With his ear pressed against the wood, he could clearly make out the distinctive sounds of at least two of his brothers. 

The sea-green turtle was not sure why he ran away, but he had. Afraid his brothers would discover him standing outside the bedroom Once in the bathroom, Mikey stood with his shell pressed against the door. His heart threatening to leap from his plastron, as well as his dick. He debated what to do for all of two seconds and opted to give himself some quick relief from the tension building in his lower plastron. Eventually he crawled back to his room and under his covers without knowing what to think. 

And now, after giving it some thought, the turtle decided it was unfair of them to leave him out. Ever since they were tots, Mikey and his brothers had done everything together, so why not  _ this. _ Gathering his courage, he left his bedroom to confront his brothers. 

Mikey entered the kitchen where his three brothers sat, each with their respective morning drink. 

Leonardo looked up from his news and cup of steaming tea. “Morning,” he said. A gentle smile for his  _ little _ brother was plastered on his face. Mikey usually loved to see Leo like that, but not this morning. Mikey scowled at the forest-green turtle.  

“Yeah,” Mikey scoffed. “Good morning to  _ you _ .” He brushed past his brothers and buried his head in the fridge, missing the puzzled looks his brothers exchanged. 

“Everything okay, Mikey?” asked Donatello, pulling himself away from his laptop. 

“Sure,” Mikey made sure the single-word answer was dripping with sarcasm. He grabbed the milk and poured himself a bowl of cereal, keeping his shell to his brothers. 

“If something’s bothering you, just spit it out,” said Raph. The big turtle always prefered to lay things out in the open.

“Oh, no, it’s okay Raph.” Mikey turned carrying his bowl of cereal to the table, where he set it down with unnecessary force and sent milk spilling over the edge. “I’m not mad cause you all got _laid_ last night and didn’t think to ask me.” He sat heavily and leveled a glare at each of his brothers, “It’s totally cool.”   

Sitting across from him Leonardo visibly paled, “Mikey, we, um, didn’t-”

“Don’t even try to lie about it, Leo. I heard everything,” Mikey interrupted. The anger in his eyes giving way to hurt. “I thought you guys were messing around anyway, behind my back, but I wasn’t sure. But now I know. I could hear you all in Dee’s room last night...” He stared blankly into his breakfast. “Guess I shouldn’t be surprised. You never tell me what’s going on.”

Donatello cut in quickly, “We’re sorry, Mikey.” He reached a hand across the table and placed it gently atop his brother’s. “You’re right. We should have told you. We should have included you.”

Raph scoffed, “Yeah, well maybe if ya didn't act like you're five.” 

Mikey’s head whipped in the direction of his red-banded brother, “You’re calling  _ me  _ immature? Really, bro?”

Leonardo held up a hand to stop the argument from progressing. “I think Raph is right, Mikey,” he said in agreement. “I just don’t think you’re ready.”  

The youngest turtle’s jaw hung open. He could not believe what his brothers were saying. First Raph was implying that he was immature - and maybe he was a little, but no more than Raphael himself - and now, Leo was agreeing. “I’m not ready?” he repeated his brother’s words. Mikey’s anger and hurt spiked, his volume increasing. “No, you don’t get to make that kind of call. _You_ don’t get to decide what I’m ready for or not, especially when it comes to this kind of stuff. Besides, how much experience did you have before you all started screwing each other?!”  

“Please, keep it down,” Leo motioned with his hands to lower his voice. 

“I don’t think I will! This is _so_ not fair, and you know it!” He pointed a finger at Leo. “I have just as much right to be a part of this as any of you!” Tears threatened to fall down his cheeks and Mikey tried to keep himself in check. A small sniffle escaped his nose and that was enough to cause Leo to sigh.   

“Mikey,” Donatello said softly, catching the orange-banded turtle’s attention. “Are you sure you want to do this?” 

Mikey nodded through the tears that he had failed to hold back. “Why wouldn’t I be?” Mikey asked. 

His three brothers exchanged glances once again, like they were sending secret messages to each other beyond Mikey’s understanding. “We don’t want this to change the way you think about us,” Donatello said.  

“Uh, what? Pfft,” Michelangelo was not sure what that meant or why he would suddenly see his brothers differently. He wiped his beak with the back of his hand. “Look, Dee, I’m sure about this, ok? Let’s do it.” Mikey stood up, ready to go.

“Whoa, settle down there hot rod,” Raph said, catching Mikey by the arm. “Later, after Master Splinter goes to bed.” He drew his hand away and leaned back in his chair to look up at his brother. “Ya think we just lay around and fuck all day? Not that I would complain, but  _ Fearless _ here won’t let us do that.” 

Leonardo rolled his eyes at Raph. “Alright,” the blue-banded turtle said, acknowledging Mikey’s decision. “We’ll do it tonight. Can we use your lab, Don?”  

Donatello nodded, “I’ll get it ready.” He smiled widely at Mikey, mischief sparkling in his ruddy eyes, then said, “You have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into, do you?” 

\----

That night, after they were finished with patrol and Splinter had gone to bed, one by one Michelangelo’s brothers left the living room. Leo was the last to leave and he allowed his hand to run up Mikey’s arm as he walked past his chair. The forest-green turtle’s touch lingered for a second before disappearing altogether. Mikey shivered and looked over his shoulder in the direction Leo had gone. 

His brother had paused and was looking at Mikey expectantly. Mikey’s blue eyes were drawn to his brother’s tail which was surprising unguarded, peeking from just beneath his shell. The little appendage twitched enticingly and that was all Mikey needed to be spurred into action. Leo disappeared into Don’s lab and Mikey rushed to catch up. 

“Shut the door,” came the order from the olive-skinned turtle as soon as he stepped into the large room. Mikey closed the door as instructed and turned to face his brothers. All three stood naked, completely devoid of any of their gear or masks. A large futon was spread out on the floor at their feet. 

The young turtle’s eyes traveled from Raphael’s muscular body to Donatello’s long sensual limbs to Leonardo’s sculpted thighs and he shuddered. Already his cock was hard and ready to be freed from the confines of his shell. 

Leonardo turned to Raphael and pulled him in for a rough kiss. Mikey watched in stunned lustful silence as his two brothers intertwined their tongues and bit each other’s lips. Raph’s hand gripped Leo’s ass tightly and pulled him closer. They broke apart after a moment to look at Michelangelo. 

“What’s the matter, Mikey? Why don’t ya come here?” Raph asked and crooked his finger at Mikey. 

“Aren’t you going to join us?” Leonardo asked on the heels of Raph’s question. His voice sounded much deeper, huskier. 

Michelangelo was rooted to the spot. His heart pounded and his knees shook. He suddenly realized how nervous he was. The sight of Leo and Raph and the aggressive sexual energy they were exuding was totally intimidating if he was honest with himself. And at the same time, it called to him. 

Donatello must have sensed his hesitation, because he stood and crossed the distance between them. Smiling, he wrapped a hand around Mikey’s wrist. “It’s ok. Come here,” he said.  Mikey swallowed thickly and followed Don’s insistent tugs onto the futon. The sea-green turtle was guided into a kneeling position and his three brothers lowered themselves next to him. 

Raph and Leo were breathing harshly. Their cheeks were flushed and lips swollen from kissing. The smell coming from the two turtles was a powerful elixir.   

Donatello cupped his cheeks and drew Mikey's attention exclusively to him. His reddish brown eyes were filled with adoration as they traveled over Mikey's face. Donnie's fingers slid up from his cheeks  and beneath the orange fabric still on his face. He slipped the mask off Mikey’s face and tossed it aside. 

Following their brother’s lead, Raph and Leo began to unwrap the bandages at his wrist and pulled off the padding around his arms and knees.  Donatello tugged at Mikey's obi drawing his attention downward. His brother’s skilled hands untied his belt and allowed it to drop. Mikey groaned involuntarily at the attention he was being given.

Donatello leaned forward and captured Mikey’s lips. The kiss was slow and sweet at first, but turned heated quickly. While his lips were busy, another mouth captured his shoulder, kissing and nipping at the sensitive flesh there and Mikey caught a glimpse of Raph’s darker green skin. Overwhelmed by multiple hands touching and lips kissing, Mikey gave himself up to the sensations. Moaning and churring wantonly.  

Thick fingers sliding over his sensitive slit elicited a gasp from the sea-green turtle. The head of his cock instantly pushed out of its hidden pocket. A wet and warm sensation grazed over his sensitive head and Mikey pulled away from the kiss to see Leo’s beak pressed between his legs. The leader’s blue eyes turned up to look at Mikey while his pink tongue lapped at the growing erection before him. 

The orange-banded turtle never thought someone would look at him the way Leo did at that moment. The desire and love reflected in the half-lidded eyes made his hard dick slip out the rest of the way. The leader wasted no time in taking it into his mouth. 

Mikey’s head fell back with a moan. Raph’s teeth sunk into his neck at that moment and Mikey wailed out in both pain and pleasure. He felt his brother’s calloused hand wrap around and lift his little tail. A moment later a thick shaft, hard and wet, pressed against the underside of his sensitive flesh. His knees shook as heat already pooled at the pit of his abdomen. 

Raph’s slick erection slid between his thighs and Mikey groaned, “Oh...hng...ah!”

A pair of lips pressed against his beak again and swallowed his cries. Mikey could taste just the hint of coffee on his brother’s breath, along with whatever else made him taste like Donnie and no one else. 

The heat coiled tightly in his belly and his heart beat frantically. He broke away from Donnie trying to delay his fast approaching climax, but three sets of hands continued to grappled at his flesh. Michelangelo realized that this may have been a bit more than he expected.  

His cock pulsed and Leo began to move faster. Mikey watched his erection disappear and reappear from between the glistening lips at a quickening pace. “Wait,” he tried to say, but it was too late. His scream of pleasure was cut off by Donatello’s hand across his mouth, as he emptied himself into Leonardo’s mouth. 

Mikey’s shaky legs refused to hold him up and he slumped forward, landing in a messy pile atop his brothers. He watched as Donnie kissed Leo and licked away the residues of Mikey’s cum from around the leader’s mouth.  

In between heaving breaths, Mikey asked, “What just happened?” 

Raph chuckled and said, “Ya got initiated is what just happened.” 

“I warned you,” Don said with a smile. “These two are rabid.” The genius turtle pointed at their two brothers. 

“Hey, what’re ya gonna do? Fresh meat,” Raph teased lecherously and fist bumped Leo, who winked at Mikey.  

Mikey’s eye ridges shot up and he shoved Raph roughly, “Yeah, well don’t get any ideas, bro. I’m not going to just take it every time.” 

“Oh ho. Is that what you think?” Raph responded. “Here are the rules for ya. I top and that's it.”

Mikey accepted that as a personal challenge, “We'll see about that, bro.”

“Mikey,” Don interjected after watching the exchange between his two brothers. There were some things he wanted to say before those two went at it again. “We just wanted to make you feel good, after sneaking around behind your back like we did.”

“Yeah, we're sorry,” Leo added, all playfulness gone from his voice. “Tonight is all about you.” He wrapped a hand around the back of Mikey's neck and pulled him down for a kiss that conveyed his apology much more than any words could. And Mikey felt better after pulling away.

“Mm, you're almost forgiven,” he said, savoring the lingering taste of Leo on his lips. “I'm pretty sure I need more convincing.” 

He stopped for a moment to take in the sight of his brothers, looking unguarded and so exposed around him. Maybe this  _ would _ change the way Mikey saw them all, as Donnie has suggested earlier. And maybe that was a good thing. Leo could keep the battlefield. The bedroom would be  _ his _ domain. But that was for another night.

Tonight, Mikey laughed as someone groped his ass (definitely Raph) and surrendered again to whatever his brothers wanted to do to him. 


End file.
